


Blues

by ActWriteLoveDie



Series: The Tale of Two Lieutenants [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActWriteLoveDie/pseuds/ActWriteLoveDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vega takes issue with what Steve wears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The word "Blue"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Esteban, but don't you have somethin' else to wear?"

Steve turns around and gives James that damn eyebrow that says a whole hell of a lot without his mouth ever moving. He obviously took it the wrong way. Vega puts his hands up to show he means no harm. "Woah, hey, don't look at me like that. I'm just sayin' that I can't remember the last time I saw you wearin' something that wasn't your uniform."

Cortez scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Do you have a problem with me wearing what I'm supposed to, Mister Vega?" 

Vega's brow furrows hard enough that he's pretty sure he can feel the skin pushing together between his eyebrows. "No, I'm jus-"

Steve doesn't let up. His arms cross over his chest and he leans a bit against his work station. "I'm not sure I understand why you're so worried about it in the first place."

"Worried?" James rushes out, trying to correct his friend. Or is he trying to correct himself? He's not sure at the moment. "I didn't say I was-"

"Or perhaps you're just over there thinking about me 'outside of' my BDUs. Is that it, Lieutenant?"

Yeah, the noise that comes out of his mouth could probably be categorized as a squawk. He's willing to pretend it didn't happen if the shuttle pilot does, too. Considering Steve is currently busting his balls pretty hard over this small ass question, he doubts the man is going to let that go, either.

He isn't sure if he's relieved or concerned when Cortez starts laughing. "Wipe that look off your face. I was just having some fun at your expense." James isn't aware of what expression he has on but he tries to make it go away all the same. "I am curious to what issue you seem to have with me wearing this, though."

Vega sighs and shrugs, trying to get himself to relax some. "It's not a problem, hombre. You just always look so tense all the damn time. You should loosen up some, Esteban! Let it all hang out for once!"

Something tells James that the look he had on his face isn't all that different from the one currently on his buddy's at the moment. "And what exactly should I be letting hang out, Mister Vega?"

"¡Dios! C'mere." James huffs out of frustration and closes the space in between them. Without any hesitation, he grabs Steve's shirt near the center of it (trying not to pay too much attention to when his fingers press against the warm skin and hard muscle under it) and gives it a hard tug, pulling it out. He looks down, seeing it hang out freely then looks back up at Steve with a smirk. "There, how you feel?"

Cortez frowns. "I feel like the Commander is going to come down here and ask me why I suddenly look so sloppy."

"It's not sloppy, it's relaxed!" Vega corrects with a smirk on his face. Steve rolls his eyes again but doesn't say anything. "I gotta say, though, if you do wear somethin' else, I hope it's the same colors as this. It really brings out your eyes."

What happens to Cortez' face after that compliment is something James has no experience in figuring it out. His eyes go wide, then his face scrunches together until the muscles finally relax and he just squints like he's suspicious of something. "Uh huh."

Vega chooses that moment to let go of Steve and head across the Cargo Bay to his own work station. "You better not tuck that back in when you think I'm not lookin', Esteban. I'll come right back over there and do it again."

"That sounds like a challenge, Mister Vega."

James takes advantage of his front being turned away from the other lieutenant to smile to himself. "Not a challenge, Esteban. It's a promise."


End file.
